


Valentine's Day Special: Them There Eyes

by FivePips, jennandblitz



Series: Rock 'n' Pole [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, No Age Play, Other, Praise Kink, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, asexual!Remus, genderfluid!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: Remus and Sirius try to have a nice Valentine's Day, their first as new parents, but a few things make that a little difficult.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Rock 'n' Pole [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452979
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Remus strolled into the house whistling, he had just dropped Teddy off at Hes and Ben’s flat. It was Valentine’s Day and the couple did not celebrate. Something about artificial love or something or other. Remus was just happy that he was going to be spending time with his spouse and have a romantic night. They had both been so busy with work that they hadn’t seen one another since what felt like Christmas, and before that their anniversary.

“Hello princess! I’m home!” Remus shouted as he came in, looking around the living room then the kitchen. “Are you getting ready?” They were going to a tango class then get some tapas before spending the night at home. Remus was happy to at least be at meh, if not just over for the night. He wanted to be close to Sirius without worrying if they’d wake their child or if Teddy would just wake up.

“I’m in the bedroom! Answering a really quick email!”

“Okay! I thought we were banning work today.” Remus adjusted the hold on the bouquet of wildflowers and big teddy bear. He was really going on all out sap. Sirius loved it, and it felt like they needed it as new parents.

“We were, but this was urgent. I’m in a towel though, does that help?” He could hear Sirius coming down the stairs.

“I mean, it never  _ hurts _ .” Remus went to the bottom of the stairs, grinning up at them.

Sirius was all bundled up in a towel. “Maybe not the most alluring I’ve ever loo—oh my god,  _ Remus. _ ”

“You’re always alluring. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“ _ Caro.”  _ Sirius came down the stairs and wrapped their arms around his shoulders. “These flowers are beautiful.”

“Aren’t they? They reminded me of our wedding.” He kissed them softly. “I know this teddy is going to end up Teddy’s.”

“It is, but that’s okay. It can be his for when he comes and cuddles in our bed.” Sirius smiled into the kiss. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome my pearl.” Remus kissed them once more. “Should we get ready? Our class is in in a little while.”

“Yes, come on.” Sirius smiled and started back up the stairs.

Remus followed them up. He let his free hand trail up their arse, feeling playful. Sirius wiggled their hips, laughing a little.

“Hi, you.”

“Hi princess.” He chuckled and gave their bottom a little tap as they got to the top of the stairs.

Sirius bit their lip, cheeks a bit pink. “What are you going to wear?”

“Probably my black trousers with the olive button up with the pattern, you know? My brogues as well. Are those good dancing shoes for a tango? I don’t know?” Remus kissed their forehead then led them into their bedroom. Something felt off with Sirius. “Are you okay, love?”

“Those are good dancing shoes,” they said, leaning into him a little. “I am… feeling a little off, though?”

Remus frowned. “Off how? What can I do to help?” He dropped the teddy bear on the bed.

“This mortal flesh prison currently doesn’t quite match how my head feels…” Sirius mumbled, glancing at the floor.

“Ah, I love your mortal flesh prison so much, I’m sorry that it’s not being how you want today.” He sat on the edge of the bed and held out his hands for them.

“Thank you,” they said, taking his hands. “One of those shower in the dark days… why today though, you know?”

“Well, it is a day the cishets love.” Remus squeezed their hands, his heart hurt at the thought of them showering in the dark, trying not to think of what their body looked like. “Could that be something?”

“Yeah, maybe. It’ll be all het-presenting couples tonight, huh?”

“Probably. If you don’t feel comfortable, we can skip the class and just do tapas. Maybe stop and get a waffle and a crepe?”

“I want to go dancing. I am just… very aware I have a—a man’s body today, you know?”

“You have a body that happens to have a dick.” Remus always wondered if he was saying the right things with this stuff. “I’m fine with doing whatever you want, as long as I’m spending time with you today. Wear your prettiest most femme things and do your hair and makeup and we’ll go out. Or wear sweats and we can just stay in and cuddle on the sofa and drink wine. I’m fine with whatever you want.”

Sirius smiled. “Thank you.” They took a breath and let it out slowly. “Okay, I can wear my nice dress we bought in New York? Maybe that lacy crop top underneath…?”

“Yes, that sounds good, and you could wear the lacey underwear I bought with it.”

“Yeah, I think so.” Sirius smiled, kissing him briefly. “Thank you.”

“Anything I can do to make you feel good?”

“Just… reassurance, I think?” Sirius gingerly dropped their towel before heading over to the dresser and pulling on the lacy underwear. Remus could tell they looked more than a little uncomfortable.

“God, you’re arse looks fantastic.” Remus turned to watch them get ready.

Sirius smiled, maybe feeling a little better in the beautiful underwear. “Thank you.”

“Does me praising your body work? Is it okay?”

“I think so? I don’t like my body today but I’m glad you do?”

“Okay, if I do it and you don’t like it tell me.” Remus watched them pull on the crop top.

“I will. Thank you for understanding.” Sirius sighed. “I wanted a nice night tonight seeing as we don’t have Teddy.”

“We’ll still have a nice night.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course, we always have nice nights together.” He grinned at them. “No matter what.”

Sirius smiled wider, padding over to him. “Thank you. You’re so good to me.”

“You’re so pretty in these, you know? You look so sexy.” Remus held a hand out to them.

“Mm, thank you,” Sirius hummed, cheeks a little pink.

“They fit your body so well. I don’t know how I’m going to keep my hands off you all night.” He kissed the back of their hand.

“You really don’t…?” Sirius sighed “You think that?”

“I don’t what? Of course I think that.” Remus settled one of his hands on their thigh, just under their tattoo.

“Okay.” Sirius bit their lip, resting their forehead on his shoulder. “I dunno, just very confused and conflicted and uncomfortable. I love you.”

“I love you too and wish I could fix that for you. If you want to ask what I really don’t whatever you can. I love you, every bit of you inside and out.”

Sirius grumbled, shifting a little. “I was going to say if you really don’t mind that your spouse can’t decide what they are.”

Remus shook his head, furrowing his brow. “You know I love both, everything, and in between.”

“Okay…”

“I do, I love you. All of you.” He pulled them closer.

Sirius wrapped their arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to the crook of it. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I’m so happy you’re mine. Not to rush you though, but we should get going -- if you want.”

***

Sirius was a little nervous for their date night. It was the worst possible time for them to feel so incredibly dysphoric, because they  _ loved _ the idea of doing a dance class with Remus, and then tapas at their first date restaurant was a great idea. 

Thankfully though, dancing was something that helped Sirius feel better about their body, regardless of where their gender was along the spectrum. Even if it didn’t match how they felt, it was still good and moved just how they wanted to. The dance class was  _ good _ . The teacher was good and broke things down wonderfully. Sirius didn’t really let it slip that they were a dance teacher too, but they suspected she might know. 

Sirius grinned at Remus in the break between two pieces of music. “Are you having fun, caro?”

“Yeah, I’ve not stepped on your feet too many times.” He rubbed a hand over their waist. “I’m sorry if I’m shit at leading.”

Sirius chuckled. “No, you’re not shit at leading. You lead just fine,” they said, spinning out then back in again.

Remus dipped them then pressed a kiss to their lips.

“Mm, hi. I’m glad you’re having fun.”

“Hi.” He laughed, straightening them up.

“I like dancing in this dress. It’s nicely swishy, you know?” Sirius bit their lip, looking down at themselves.

“I know, I love you in this dress because it shows your body off perfectly. Well, to me at least. I got the slits on both legs and I can kiss your bare shoulders.”

“Mmm, thank you. I’m glad.”

“Your hair looks so nice tonight too and your makeup, it’s perfect.”

Sirius could feel their cheeks growing warm, smiling softly. “Thank you. This new lipstick is nice, hm? A bit more pink than what I usually like, but… It feels good.”

“It’s a really nice color on you.” Remus kissed them on the lips. “Mmm, yeah, feels good.”

“Ha, god. You are all-out romance tonight, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, just wanna make you feel good.” He hummed, holding them tighter around the waist. “Anything for my princess.”

Sirius smiled, kissing his neck. “Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re very welcome. You’re so beautiful, it’s very hard to keep my hands off of you.”

“Luckily we’re dancing, then, because your hands are on my waist,” Sirius said, giving him a little grin. 

“I’d rather them on your thighs, but your waist is perfect too.”

Sirius laughed. “God, you’re awful.”

“Awful?” Remus pouted at them. “Because I love you body?”

“Wonderful, but wonderfully awful. I can barely concentrate.”

“What a pity.” He kissed them again.

Sirius rolled their eyes just as the teacher started the music for the next song.

After the class, Sirius felt much better, being able to dance and move and have Remus praising and reassuring them. They held onto his hand and kissed his shoulder. “Tapas?”

“Yes, please.” Remus kissed them again.

“We can’t really walk from here, can we? Let’s get a taxi?”

“Sounds good.” Remus put his arms around them as they walked out the door.

It was easy enough to find a taxi in the centre of the city, so they flagged one down and then ended up at the tapas restaurant. Sirius was feeling a little wistful, remembering how excited they were for the first date, but nervous at the same time.

“Maybe after we can do the café for waffles?” Remus’ hand slid up their slit. They were nearly done their food.

Sirius smiled, pressing their legs together a little. “Waffles sounds good.”

He wiggled his fingers. “Are you having a good night?”

“Yeah, I’m having the best night. Good wine, dancing and patatas bravas.”

“I’m glad.” Remus gave their thigh a squeeze. “Maybe we can take the waffles home?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that. I don’t know if…” They bit their lip. “If I’ll be in the mood, you know…”

“We can just cuddle. I could take care of you, if you wanted.” Remus’ thumb rub over their thigh in a soft circle.

“Yeah? We could cuddle and see how I feel… I’m sorry I’m awkward.”

“Stop apologizing, Sirius, you know I don’t care.” He moved his hand from Sirius’ thigh. “What you want is fine.”

Sirius sighed. “Okay. I love you. Waffles to go?”

“Sirius, can I help in anyway? Am I make things worse?”

“No, you’re really helping. I just keep doubting myself but I’m going to try and stop now. I just feel so grumpy and uncomfortable.” Sirius finished their wine, giving him a smile. “I’d like you to look after me tonight maybe? And we can cuddle and eat waffles.”

“How you feel is completely understandable, my pearl. It’s all valid. Let’s go get some sweets then bundle up at home. We could even get Teddy if you want.” Remus suggested.

“It’s okay. I’d like for us to just be us tonight?”

“Whatever makes you feel good.” He leaned over to kiss them on the cheek. “Let’s go get those waffles, hmm?”

Sirius smiled, kissing him back. “Thank you.”

They paid the bill, then took the short walk around to the cafe to get waffles. The place still looked as beautiful as their first date and Sirius smiled to see the table they had sat at that first night. “I love it here.”

“Me too.” Remus squeezed their hand. “You look so pretty under the fairy lights.”

“Thank you caro.” Sirius leaned in and kissed his cheek, feeling immensely grateful for him.

“Should we get our usual?” Remus asked as they walked through the doors of the café.

Sirius gave him a grin. “ _ Duh _ .”

“Okay, I’ll order.” He laughed as they stepped up to the counter.

They were quite happy to let Remus take the lead for the time being, still not feeling quite right in themselves. Remus was so good with them and so understanding. 

***

When they got home, Remus got the utensils as Sirius slipped off upstairs. He was a little worried about them because they had been off all night. He understood where they were coming from, and he was glad they were trying to enjoy the night. The dancing was so fun, even if Remus wasn’t the best at it. Then they enjoyed tapas and now waffles, just like their first date. Except now they were in their home, happily married, with a dog and an eight month old baby.

After shooting off a quick text to Ben about how Teddy was doing, Remus went into the living room with their desserts. He thought about going to change, but Snuffles was eyeing the sweets. “You can not have that, Snuffs.” The dog let out a little whimper then went for his bed by the window.

“What is he doing?” Sirius called down a moment before Remus heard their footfalls on the stairs.

“Looking at our food longingly.”

“Snuffs. Chocolate is so very bad for you, buddy,” Sirius said, coming into the living room. They were barefoot and wearing their lace robe over the the crop top and what looked to be their favourite comfy booty shorts.

“You look gorgeous.” Remus kissed their temple. “I’m just going to rush up and get into something comfy, okay?”

“Okay, take your time,” Sirius replied, quickly kissing his cheek.

Remus nodded then went for the stairs. He changed into sweats and his “are you knotty” shirt. Then he went back downstairs, happy to spend the rest of his night eating his waffle, cuddling Sirius, and maybe they could get high.

“All right, princess.” Remus came back into the living room. “TV or a record?”

Sirius was sat on the sofa with Snuffles at their feet. “Maybe a record? Oh… that Billie Holiday one?”

“Sure princess.” Remus smiled over at them before skipping the shelves for the right record. “Okay. Anything else you need?” He asked as he put the record on.

“Do you want a drink with our waffles?” 

“Yeah, wine?” Remus looked over at them.

“Wine sounds good. Do you want me to get it?” Sirius made to get up from the sofa.

“No, I’m already nearly in the kitchen as it is princess.”

Sirius settled back, smiling. “Okay, love you.”

“Love you too.” Remus went off to the kitchen.

He grabbed and opened the wine, deciding against the glasses because that’s what they did. Once the cork was popped, Remus headed into the living room again. Sirius was sprawled on the sofa with their arms behind their head.

“Hi Daddy.”

“Hi princess.” Remus grinned, setting the bottle on the table. “Shall we eat?” He ran his finger up Sirius’ thigh.

They gave a little shiver, biting their lip. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Mmm.” He picked up Sirius’ plate and handed it to them before taking his own. “Budge up.”

“Rude.” Sirius smiled, though, before they sat up, digging in with their fork.

“You could have just moved your legs.” Remus sat down next to them.

“I’m gonna eat this and then sprawl back into your lap, don’t you worry.”

“Oh okay, I was worried for a moment.” He chuckled, wondering if Sirius was feeling a bit better now they were home and it was just them.

Sirius paused, swallowing a bit of their waffle. “You are talking and not eating waffles. What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, I’ll hurry and shove this in my mouth. I was just thinking about you.” Remus started on his waffle.

“Mhmm,” Sirius hummed, chewing their waffle a little more. “What are you thinking of?”

“How you seem happier now you’re home.” Remus shoved a piece of waffle in his mouth.

Sirius nodded, tucking their toes beneath Remus’ thigh. “Yeah. I feel a bit better. I know you don’t judge me, but I worry others do when I’m feeling this… dysphoric.”

“I know and I know saying fuck other people right now won’t help. You looked so blood sexy in your dress though, I doubt that anyone thought anything else.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Sirius murmured, smiling.

“You’re so stunning that people tend not to think much else, I’d say.” Remus continued on his waffle.

“Ha,  _ Remus _ ,” Sirius said, their cheeks flushing pinker.

“Remus?” He raised an eyebrow at them then continued on after taking another bite of waffle. “That woman asked you twice if she thought that she could find that dress over here.”

“That’s true, Daddy,” Sirius admitted, smiling a little wider.

“That bloke kept looking at your legs when they were wrapped around me.” Remus finished off his waffle.

“Did he? Was Daddy jealous?”

“No because they’re my legs to touch and feel and have wrapped around me.” Remus set his plate aside. “They’re wonderful legs. Powerful and shapely. Your thighs too.”

Sirius was still eating their waffle, but were nearly done. “You’re right, they are yours.”

“You’re all mine. Your whole sexy body and brilliant mind is mine.” Remus wrapped a hand around their ankle. “Everyone else can fuck off.”

“Mmm, you know it’s only you for me.”

“I know that. Every bit of you is for me too. If all I did the rest of my life was stare at you I would be happy.”

Sirius squirmed and sat up, smiling over at him. “You are so good to me. Even when I don’t like this--damn mortal flesh prison, you love it.”

“I love it, it’s so beautiful and strong and healthy and sexy and it’s perfect for me. It treats you right too. If I could buy you interchangeable parts to give you options for it, I would, but I’m going to love it no matter what because it’s attached to you.” Remus’ hand went up their leg.

“That would be so good, wouldn’t it? But it helps that you love me…” Sirius leaned forward and kissed his cheek, shifting a bit closer. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me princess. I could sit here all night and praise your body.”

“I’m tempted to let you,” Sirius mumbled, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“Your cheeks are so red, I’m worried you might burst into flame if I tell you that I love the stretch of you neck and that one little freckle beneath your ear.”

Sirius squirmed again and pressed their face into his neck, nipping the skin softly. “ _ Daddy. _ ”

“Or how I love when you paint your nails and they always wear off so fast, but you don’t fix them, but they fit you that way.”


	2. Chapter 2

“ _ Stooop _ ,” Sirius mumbled, laughing softly. Remus was really going in on the praise tonight and Sirius was half-embarrassed, half-turned on and all bright red.

“Really? What about the arch of your back when you’re leaning back off the pole or the point of your toes?”

“Oh my  _ god _ .” Sirius squirmed, nuzzling closer and pressing against Remus’ side. They had been feeling  _ awful _ all day, but now they were back home they felt a lot better, especially with Remus reassuring them so much.

“Or the shape of your body in the morning under the sheets.”

“You like that?”

“I love that. I love your body twisting and turning around the pole and also around the couch and bed when I’m being nice to you.” Remus’ fingers trailed up their thigh then back down it.

“Like I’m squirming around now?” Sirius mumbled, pulling back to look at him.

“Yeah, like that and like when I’m spanking you or eating you out.”

Sirius moaned softly, biting their lip. “Is that your favourite thing to do?”

“Yeah it is. You make such pretty noises when I do it.” Remus gripped their leg and pulled them into his lap.

“Ah! You like my noises,” Sirius murmured, shifting in his lap to straddle his thigh.

“I love your noises, princess. I love everything about you.” Remus’ hand came up to slide their robe down their shoulders.

“I love you too.” Sirius dropped their hands so he could slide it off if he wanted.

“You look so sexy in this crop top and these shorts. Are you still wearing your pretty underwear?” Remus did slip off the robe.

“Mhmmm.” They put their hands back on Remus’ shoulders. “I am.”

“Oh good.” Remus’ hands trailed down their back. “You’re the sexiest thing on the planet.”

“I’m very glad you think so. I think I’m red all over from all these compliments.”

“I love when you’re all red and flushed. I love doing that to you.” Remus’ hands went down to their arse.

“Yeah?” Sirius arched a little, biting their lip. “I love you doing that too.”

“Yeah, I love when you get all pink and sweaty and gasp and make those pretty noises.” His hands slid under the shorts to rest on top of the underwear.

“Yeah, you make me do all that,” Sirius said, rolling their hips a little.

“I know, you always get all worked up like this with me.”

“You always say all these nice things and know how to make me feel good.”

“I do, don’t I? I love making my princess feel good. I love making my princess feel all warm and fuzzy inside.” He gripped their arse.

Sirius bit their lip around another moan, pressing forward to cant their hips against Remus’ thigh. “Ah, you do, Daddy makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.”

“Does your stomach get the butterflies in it?” He pressed his thigh up against them more.

“Ahh, yeah. Butterflies  _ everywhere _ .”

“Mmm, you’re so flushed and sexy right now. God.” One of Remus’ hands came up, traveling over their stomach.

“Daddy’s got me all worked up,” Sirius murmured, arching into him.

“I do, huh, princess?” Remus’ fingers wrapped around their neck for a brief moment before his thumb came up to run along their bottom lip.

Sirius’ breath caught under his fingers, gasping. “Yeah, you do,” they mumbled before kissing the pad of his thumb.

“Mmm. I love you princess. I want you to feel good all the time.” He slid his thumb between their lips.

“Mhmm.” Sirius hummed, sucking softly as they pressed against him.

“Rock your hips faster.” Remus’ voice went a little more stern than it had been all night. They couldn’t do anything but obey, especially with that note in his voice and how much their stomach was flipping at his praise. “I want you to get off like this.”

Sirius moaned softly, rolling their hips against his thigh and feeling their pleasure build. After a moment they pulled back from his thumb, turning to kiss the palm of his hand. “Like—like this, Daddy?”

“Yes princess, just like this. You listen so well.” Remus’ hand went back to their neck.

“Ah, I like being good for you. What—what do you want?”

“Don’t worry, I just want you to feel good right now. I want to see you get off because you look so fucking sexy like this.”

“Oh fuck, okay,” Sirius gasped, tipping their head back as they rocked their hips faster, their climax building.

The fingers around Sirius’ throat gave a squeeze. “Come when you want. I love you like this. I love you every way. You’re fucking beautiful.”

“Ahh, ah, you’re so good to me Daddy, I’m so close.”

HIs fingers gripped tighter and the moved to kiss Sirius.

Sirius gasped into the kiss, their hips canting forwards as they tipped over the edge into their climax.

“You’re so good princess.” Remus whispered as he pressed up against Sirius, lips brushing against Sirius’.

“Fuck, ahh,  _ Daddy. _ ”

“Yes, princess? You’re so sexy. I love you.”

Sirius’ eyes flickered open after a moment or two. “I love you, I love you.”

“I love you so much.” He dropped his hand and kissed their forehead. “What do you need?”

“Just… need to catch my breath,” Sirius said on an inhale, shifting a little. “I love you.”

Remus gave a little laugh and kissed them on the cheek. “Mmm, you’re amazing and beautiful. I love you more than anything.”

“So much. You’re so good to me. You make me feel better.”

“You deserve every bit of it. I’m glad I make you feel better.” He ran a hand through their hair. “Do you want me to get you something to change into?”

Sirius shifted a bit. “Yeah, something… something femme?”

“Of course.” Remus kissed them softly. “Are you okay here while I run up there?”

“Yeah. Do you want anything? If you wanna get off…”

“Don’t worry about that right now. I don’t want you to be all sticky.” He slipped off the sofa.

Sirius nodded, shifting to the side and sitting back. They did feel sticky and whilst they often enjoyed being covered in come, not at the moment and not their  _ own _ . It felt like they blinked a handful of times and then Remus was back in front of them, holding more of those genderfluid underwear, and another pair of shorts.

“Up please, princess.”

“Yes Daddy.” They stood up, grimacing a little at the uncomfortable stickiness.

Remus went to getting them out of their bottoms and wiping them with a warm cloth. Then he got them into the underwear and shorts before standing up and offering them their robe that was on the floor. “Okay?”

Sirius nodded, feeling better. “Thank you. You always look after me.”

“Alway will… want me to braid your hair? It got a little messed up?” He sat down on the sofa, pulling them with him.

“Mm, i'd like that. Is that okay?”

“Is it okay? Of course it is, I said I would do it. Hmm, maybe sitting on the floor between my legs might be better?” Remus brushed their hair off their shoulder.

“Okay,” Sirius agreed, kissing him briefly before they slipped off his lap and sat where he said.

“What a pretty princess, you have the best hair.” Remus’ fingers raked through it for a moment.

“It’s a bit messy at the moment.” They closed their eyes, relishing the feeling.

***

Remus could tell that Sirius was feeling a bit better, and he was happy to braid their hair. He started doing this when Sirius was holding Teddy and wanted to get their hair out of their face. It was calming to do, and right now it felt intimate. “Your hair is still beautiful, princess. What kind of braid, huh?”

“French please, Daddy?” Sirius was sat up straight, with their knees up against their chest.

“Yes, princess, of course.” He kissed the top of their head then started to section their hair. “What should we do after this?”

“Whatever you want to do,” they said softly. “I want to make you happy.”

“You always make me happy.” Remus hummed as he started to braid.

Sirius made a noise of satisfaction. “Thank you.”

“Doing this for you makes me happy.” Remus shifted, moving his legs a little closer to them.

“What else makes Daddy happy?” Sirius leaned on his leg, letting out a sigh.

“You being sweet and listening.”

“Yeah? I like being sweet for you. What else?”

“Mmm, anything you do to me with your mouth.” He smiled, unsure if he was really interested in getting a blowjob, but he also wanted to play along for now.

“I’m glad you like my mouth,” Sirius murmured, staying still so he could braid their hair. “I love you.”

“I love you. I love you so so much. You’re the best princess.” He finished up their braid. “Princess, pass me your hair tie?”

Sirius plucked the tie from their wrist and held it out to him over their shoulder. “Does it look pretty?”

“Very pretty. If your flowers were in the kitchen, I would put them in the braid.” He tied it off. “All done, princess.”

“Thank you.” Sirius turned around onto their knees and pressed a kiss to the top of Remus’ knee. “I love you.”

Remus smiled, cupping their cheek. “I love you too.”

“Do you want anything?”

“No thank you princess, just a cuddle is okay right now.” Remus kissed the top of their head.

“Okay.” Sirius got back up and climbed into Remus’ lap, their arms around his shoulders and legs tucked to the side. “Did you have a good night?”

“I’ve had a great night.” Remus kissed them softly, wrapping his arms around them. “What about you?”

“An amazing time. The dance class was so fun.”

“It was, wasn’t it? We should do something like that again. It was a fun date idea.” Remus pressed his lips to them again.

Sirius kissed back, smiling wider. “Yeah, I'd like that. We should gather a date night list or something.”

“That would be really fun!” Remus rubbed their legs. “You’re so smart.”

“A little jar full of date ideas, you know?” Sirius grinned, wiggling.

“I love that idea. We should do that this weekend.” Remus nodded. “You have the best ideas.”

“We can sit at the kitchen table with Teddy and write them out.” Sirius kissed his shoulder, smiling.

“Perfect.” He kissed up their neck. Suddenly feeling like he did want to take up Sirius on their offer of a blowjob.

Sirius tilted their head back a little. “Mm, hi Daddy.”

“Hi princess.” He smirked at them. “I’m being very indecisive about what I want today.” Remus snickered.

“Mm, you like everything and both,” Sirius said, chuckling. “Whatever you want.”

“I’d like you to use your mouth how I like.”

Sirius smiled a little wider. “Yeah?”

“Please princess, if you want, I’d love it.” Remus shifted a little, trying to show Sirius his desire.

“I want to.” Sirius kissed him softly, their hand sliding down to palm over him through his sweats. “Maybe on my knees, Daddy?”

“Yeah princess, on your knees for Daddy.” He let out a soft moan.

“That’s your favourite place for me, hm?” Sirius slipped onto their knees between Remus’ legs, still circling their fingers over him.

“Ah, shit, yeah princess. There or in my lap.” He watched them carefully.

“Mhmmm.” Sirius smiled up at him, leaning in to mouth over him through his sweats whilst they hooked their fingers over the waistband of his sweats.

“Ah, yeah, you’re the best at this princess.” Remus lifted his hips a little.

Sirius swirled their tongue over his tip before they shifted back to pull his sweats down. Remus’ hand nearly went into their hair, but instead settled it on their shoulder. He groaned, watching them.

“Mmm hi Daddy,” they murmured, wrapping their hand around the base of his cock before giving it a long lick.

“Hi princess.” He stroked his thumb over their cheek. Sirius tilted into his touch a little, taking their time in leaving open-mouthed kisses over his length.

“Ah, shit, you look perfect like this too.”

“Yeah?” Sirius licked their lips. “On my knees with my pretty mouth around your fucking gorgeous cock?”

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous fucking mouth.” He bit his lip.

Sirius made a noise of satisfaction, swirling their tongue over the tip of Remus’ cock before taking it into their mouth. He let out another groan, dropping his head back for a moment to try to gather himself for a moment. Then Remus lifted his head, determined to watch Sirius. Sirius held his gaze, like they almost always did when they went down on him, as they hollowed their cheeks and did something amazing with their tongue.

“Shit!” Remus’ hips bucked up into the warm wet heat of their mouth. “Fuck, you’re so good. So good.”

Sirius moaned, letting him push further into their mouth as they blinked up at him. They swirled their tongue over the sensitive underside, a smile in their eyes. God they were fucking perfect, and they knew exactly how to take Remus apart.

“Yes, god, you’re so good.”

They made another noise that Remus  _ felt _ more than heard, as they twisted their wrist to stroke over the base of his cock, swallowing around the tip.

“Fuck, princess.” He gasped then closed his eyes, feeling his climax creeping closer.

Sirius pulled back just enough to take a breath and lavish some attention on the head. “Mmmm, you taste so good,” they murmured before swallowing him back down.

“Shit, I’m gonna come, princess. I’m close.” He clenched the hand on their shoulder and moaned.

“Mhmm.” Sirius made an encouraging noise, stroking a little faster as they took Remus’ cock deeper. He could feel their throat working around him.

With another long moan Remus came, pushing up into Sirius’ mouth and coming down their throat. He closed his eyes, feeling dizzy and blissful for a few moments. Sirius swallowed, giving a satisfied noise as they coaxed him through his orgasm.

“I love you princess. I love you.” Remus opened his eyes again, looking down at them.

Sirius had their head on his knee, smiling back at him. “Love you, Da—”

Just as Sirius was about to finish speaking the phone rang.

***

Remus, barely breathing evenly reached out for the phone and answered. “Ben? What’s wrong… Fever? How high?... shit…. Yeah… we’re coming to get him… fuck… okay…. No, no, please we got it… I’m sure he wants his Dad and Pada.”

Sirius sat back on their heels, wiping their mouth on their hand. “What’s wrong?”

With the phone still to his ear, “Teddy’s got a fever and won’t stop crying.”

“Shit. I’ll go and put some clothes on. How high is it?”

“Okay Ben, we’ll be there as quick as possible.” Remus sounded surprisingly calm then he hung up the phone and panic took over. “39*! Sirius! He’s burning up!” He stood up, fixing his sweats. “We have to bring him to hospital.”

“Yeah, we will, it’s okay.” Sirius grabbed Remus’ upper arms, seeing him panicking. “He’ll be alright.”

“Okay. Shit. I knew he was being fussy earlier.” He frowned.

“He was, but we weren’t to know.” Sirius leaned in and kissed his forehead. “I need to get dressed, I’ll be a second?”

“Okay, all right.” Remus kissed them softly.

Sirius gave him a reassuring smile before running up the stairs to pull on some workout leggings and a t-shirt dress. They gave themselves a quick glance in the mirror to make sure there would be no embarrassing moments before heading back down. 

Remus was already standing there in his coat, shoes on, and keys in his hands. “Do we need to bring anything?”

“Nope, just us. His seat is still in the car,” Sirius said, pulling their shoes on.

“Okay,” He said as he leaned against the wall watching Sirius. “You’ve still got a nice arse.”

Sirius snorted a laugh. “Good to know even in times of panic you think so. Come on, let’s go.”

“I’m trying to take my mind off of it.” Remus opened the door.

The drive to Ben and Hes’ place seemed to take forever, even though it wasn’t very long at all. Remus barely parked the car before he practically ran up to the door, Sirius hot on his heels.

Ben let them up and soon they were at the door to the flat, which was opened by Hestia holding a sobbing Teddy. “Here’s your Dada and Pada, Teddy.”

“Oh god, annwyl, I’m sorry. What’s the matter?” Teddy reached out for Remus, who scooped him up. “Oh, you’re burning up.”

Sirius shut the door behind them, looking to Hestia and Benjy, who looked frazzled to say the least. “Hey you two. Has he settled, at all?”

“He napped earlier then since he’s been fussy. It wasn’t until just before I called that he started crying and we checked his temp.” Hestia explained. “The poor thing.”

“Sorry for crashing your date night,” Benjy said, slumping against the wall.

“No, no, we’re glad you called.” Sirius put their arm around Remus’ waist, leaning in to kiss Teddy’s forehead. “Hey little one. Oh no, what’s happening, huh?”

“Sirius why don’t you grab his things and we can take him right to Mungo’s?” Remus rubbed Teddy’s back, who’s tears were now little sniffles.

“Yep, I got it. Go and get him in the car?” Sirius sighed.

Ben ducked into the living room. “I packed his things away already. Here, just a few things left.”

“Yeah, thanks you two.” Remus nodded before heading out the door.

As soon as he was out of sight Hestia gave a sigh. “God, Remus looks like he’s about to hit the ceiling.”

“I know, he’s panicking because that’s what he does,” Sirius said, shouldering Teddy’s bag.

“It’s probably something simple, right? He’s got no rashes or anything.” Ben suggested.

They nodded, biting their lip. “Honestly he maybe just needs rest and cuddles, but I know Remus won’t budge on taking him to hospital, you know?”

“No, it’s probably a good idea to take him. I Googled and it says to after a certain temp, you know?” Hestia led them out.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Sirius followed her out. “Okay, have a good night, and we’ll speak soon?” They kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you for taking Teddy.”

“No problem, we’ll do again next time you want a date night.” Ben smiled.

When Sirius got to the car, Teddy was crying again in his carrier and Remus was looking more than a little worried. “Okay, let’s go.”

“All right, it’s going to be fine. Let’s go.”

In the end, of course, it was all fine. Teddy had a minor ear infection and was most likely just extra fussy because he was away from Remus and Sirius. After a short wait at the hospital, an injection and some antibiotics, they were on their way home. Teddy had apparently cried himself to sleep and was finally quiet.

“It wasn’t so bad, huh?” Sirius said, leaning their head back onto the seat.

“No, not terrible. I can’t wait until I’m cuddled in bed with you both.” Remus sighed as he turned down their street.

“Yeah, we can just cuddle up, make sure Teddy is comfortable.” Sirius bit their lip, watching Teddy snoozing through the rear view mirror. “At least Ben didn’t phone mid-blowie?”

Remus laughed, “God that really would have ruined the mood, eh?”

“It would‘ve if you answered!” Sirius gave him a look. “If I was going down on you and you answered the damn phone I would’ve bitten your dick off.”

“Fuck! But it was Ben! Something was wrong! Plus, you like my dick too much to do that.” Remus pulled into their driveway.

“It was the price I would’ve been willing to pay, Daddy,” Sirius said, laughing.

“Sure you would have. I don’t believe it for one moment.” Remus turned the car off. “Come on, inside and we can have a cuddle.”

“I’ll grab his bag and head in, you get Teddy?”

“Sure.” Remus leaned over and kissed them.

“Love you,” Sirius hummed, smiling into the kiss before they climbed out of the car, grabbed Teddy’s things from the back and started inside. They dropped some things off in the living room and let Snuffles out for a sniff in the garden before heading upstairs. They were glad to be home after waiting around at the hospital, with the worry of wondering if Teddy was okay. But now they were all back home.

When they got upstairs, Remus was already cuddled up in bed with Teddy along with the teddy bear he had given Sirius earlier.

“Oh hi you two,” Sirius said, their heart melting just like every other time they saw Remus and Teddy cuddled up. They didn’t waste any time getting into their pyjamas.

“Say hi Pada.” Remus rubbed their back as Teddy pulled at the bears nose as he babbled away.

Sirius laughed. “I still think his first word will be Dada,” they said, padding over to the bed and climbing in next to them both.

“No, I don’t think so.” Remus laughed at the babbles. “He seems happy to be back home.”

“He does. I wonder if us not being there was just making him more grumpy.” Sirius put their arm around Remus’ shoulders, pressing a kiss to Teddy’s head. “But now you’re back with Dada and Pada, right little one? You’re all cuddled up with us, nice and safe.”

“Probably.” Remus looked Sirius with a fond smile.

In the middle of Teddy’s babble, he let out an unmistakable, “Pa-da.”

“SIRIUS!”

Sirius tried not to just  _ shriek _ , but looked to Remus with wide eyes. “Did he just say Pa-da?  _ Did he just say Pada? _ ”

“He did I think!”

“Pa-da Pa-da!” Teddy babbled then hugged the teddy bear tight.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Sirius mumbled, tears in their eyes. “Come here my little one, oh my god.”

“He loves his Pada so much.” Remus was grabbing for his phone.

Sirius set Teddy on their knee, looking at him in complete awe. Sirius knew they were getting teary but they couldn’t stop it. “Yeah! Did you just say Pada, Teddy? Were you talking to me, huh?”

Teddy giggled and wiggled around, babbling a bit of nonsense but  _ Pa-da _ was sprinkled within it.


End file.
